Unikitty! The Movie/Credits
Opening Logos Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png 233.jpg Closing Credits Directed by Casey Alexander & Brock Gallagher Written by Ed Skudder Lynn Wang Screenplay by Dan Lin Joss Whedon Produced by Ed Skudder Dan Lin Lynn Wang Based on Unikitty! The Series by Ed Skudder and Lynn Wang Executive Producers Dan Lin Phil Lord Christopher Miller Roy Lee Allison Abbate Jill Wilfert Sam Register Supervising Director Aaron Horvath Art Director Andrea Hernandez Animation Director Anna Hollingsworth Associate Producer Britta Reitman Line Producer Tony Salama Production Designer Lou Romano Music by Nick Keller Additional Music by Thomas Newman and Brian Tyler Editor Molly Yahr Casting by Sam Riegel Tara Strong Grey Griffin Kate Micucci Roger Craig Smith Eric Bauza H. Michael Croner Antonio Banderas Mike Adair Bob Holt David Ogden Stiers Patrick Stewart A Warner Bros. Animation Presentation In Association with Snipple Animation and Lego System A/S A Renegade Animation Production Scrolling Credits This film has been dedicated to loving memory of David Ogden Stiers who voices the other characters for the role. We miss him. Additional Screenplay Material by Martin Ansolabehere Assistant Production Managers Jeff Adams Ed Adams Voice Director Wes Gleason Additional Casting by Liz Carrol Jennifer Karraz Cast Unikitty - Tara Strong Puppycorn - Grey Griffin Dr. Fox - Kate Micucci Hawkodile & Richard - Roger Craig Smith Master Frown - Eric Bauza Brock - H. Michael Croner H-Washington Duck - Antonio Banderas Hoops - Mike Adair Yoyo - Bob Holt Background characters Cleo - David Ogden Stiers Dr. Hacker - Patrick Stewart Shieldy - Shameik Moore Big Orange Chicken - Seth Green Paintbrush - Amanda Seyfried Santa Claus - John DiMaggio Charquoise - Chris Parnell Baguette - Kel Mitchell Master Toxic - Paul Giamatti Captain Band - Demi Lovato Dalette - Allison Janney Mr. Snaggletooth - Mark Hamill Additional Voices Fred Tatasciore Corey Butron Tom Kenny Jeff Bennett Bill Farmer Frank Welker Rob Paulsen April Winchell Carter Hastings Tress MacNeille Horatio Sanz McKenna Grace Kimberly Brooks Mikey Kelley James Adomian Yuri Lowenthal Nicole Mitchell Story Storyboard Supervisors Kacie Hermanson Alex Cline Kalen Whitfield Storyboard Artists Mike Nassar Careen Ingle Hae-Joon Lee Chivaun Fitzpatrick Raymond Santos John Martinez Ed Skudder Lynn Wang Casey Alexander Art Department Character Designers Riley Phillips Jenny Goldberg Elora Lyda Harley Huang Kaley Bales Randy Sanchez Phylicia Fuentes Serapio Calm Arlyne Ramirez William Robinson Trevor Spencer Elizabeth Bauer Suzanne Czyzewski Andy Gonsalves Prop Designers Laisay Bond Jess Marfisi Miguel Gonzalez Evon Freeman Randy Sanchez Color Stylists Leigh Luna Austin Reinkens Layout Layout Supervisor Lane Lueras Layout Artists Michelle Thies Mallory Carlson Heejin Park Mike Bear Melissa Marie Rodriguez Elizbath Bauer Editorial Assistant Editors Gabriel Gianola Michael Buck Melissa Bailey Matt Hanchey Harrison Barth Additional Editors Tuo Tsui Darren Griffiths Snipple Animation - Manila, Philippines/London, United Kingdom Head of Studios Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Clean Up Supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Clean Up Alan Coniconde Checkers Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositors Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production Supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production Coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian Production Assistants Randolph Alvero Lyke Palenquez Liz Carrol Toon City Animation - Manila, Philippines Unit Director Romy Garcia Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Animators Delfin Abad Marco Aguilar Chris Anacin Jebbie Barrios Toons Benitez Ric Borja Edgar Bugas Tony Bugas Marlon Bulaon Sammy Canton Ronald Cayao Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Arnold Coniconde Dennis Coniconde Conrado de Castro Cheeks Delos Reyes James Diores Oscar Dizon Roody Erenio Arthur Esguerra Jojo Espiritu Dynes Fabian Romie Fabian Allan Fernando Bien Flores Caz Francisco Donato Gallon Jogie Gan Harry Hallare Alex Iguban Boy Lacampuegna Elsie Lopez Alexander Lorena Edgar Lorenzo Albert Magnifico Mark Malonjao Salvador Marcos Tess Mendoza Mas Natividad Vladi Naval Joel Pangilinan Larry Pascaliwangan Rowen Pingkian Edmond Plantilla Manny Plantilla Roger Quilatan Ruel Ramos Allan Reyes Jerry Reyes Francis Santos Lito Tamayo David Temperante Agnes De Vera Joseph Villanueva Danny Wabe Richomond Zuno Background Supervisor Roland Dela Cruz Backgrounds Adrian Valle Agnes de Vera Allan Fuentes Alstaire Sarthou Alvin Sarthou Angelina Legaspi Annie Cruz Ariel Constantino Armand Wong Asher Sassis Belinda Catimbang Danny Encabo Danny Wabe David Temperante Emmanuel Cabrera Gilbert Atento Godofredo Galuz Jacqueline Evaldez Jeffrey Calanaran Lito Tamayo Litz Constantino Ma. Eliza S. Almeida Marical Zosimo Marites Mendoza Mike Amandy Mylene Sapalo Nelson Cortez Pong Bernardo Ramil Dela Cruz Renato Miranda Rommel Reyes Ronald Cayao Ronel Narvarez Rowel Macapagong Sammy Canton Syril Vicentina William Guittap Marissa Tablante Reymag Parangalan Production Coordinators Weng Agrusa Mar Payumo Assistant Production Coordinator Dave de Guzman Yowza! Animation - Toronto, Canada Head of Production Claude Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean Up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang July Films - Los Angeles, California, USA Head of Productions Joyce Miller Gavin Kim Animation Supervisor Mike Nguyen Animation Director Frans Vischer Production Manager Todd Popp Assistant Production Manager Natalie Kim Animators Jim Baker David B. Boudreau Joseph Chang Crystal Chesney Jesse M. Cosio William Cuna Tom Decker Rick Farmiloe Ralph Fernan Chris Hubbard Ernest Keen Eric Koenig Mark Koestier Gaston Marzio Johnny Painter Wendy Purdue Anna Saunders Andrew Shuhler Lisa Sleven Kristen Sych Derek Thompson Matt Williames Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman Steve Wong Ralph Zondag Clean Up Patricia Billings Nicola Courtney Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Lee Dunkman Debbie Forster Craig Hilditch Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Diana Lebost Taik Lee Brian Mainolfi Mary Measures Laura Murillo Yoon Sook Nam Diana Coco Russell Daisy Lee Schofield Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Phillip Sung Alex Topete Viorel Voronca Miri Yoon Checking/Scanning Theodore Hemmaplardh Gina Evans Howard Nash L. Rightmer Mavis E. Shafer Karen Somerville A.Film - Copenhagen, Denmark Studio Director Kristel Töldsepp Animation Supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animators Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean Up Supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean Up Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink/Paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Neomis Animation - Paris, France Head of studio Bruno Gaumétou Creative directors Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Producer Etienne Longa Animation Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Background Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau SPA Animagic - Madrid, Spain Production manager Sophie Lhéraud Production coordinator Maria Pagan Animation director Sergio Pablos Animation supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animation Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater HGN Produções - Sao Paulo, Brazil Studio head Haroldo Guimarães Neto Production manager Beatriz Hotz von Sydow Clean-up supervisors Augusto Borges Bastos Robert Sprathoff Clean-up Ana Paula Indalêncio Benedito Antônio de Oliveira Silva Evanildo Pereira Fabiana Asai Romani Fábio Eiji Sirasuma Fabrício Pretti Genoviz Pagani Gloria Costa Gustavo Ardito Teixeira Israel Oliveira dos Santos Jefferson Barbosa Gomes Bastida João Guarche Leonardo Matsuda Márcio J. Lima Maurilio Augusto Paulo Ignez Paulo Fradinho Reinaldo Keintiro Yamada Robson Menezes dos Santos Rodrigo Estravini Rogério Ferraz da Silva Rosinaldo J. Lages Samuel Sathler Tathiana Schorr Vagner Farias Ink and paint supervisor Sheila Maki de Moraes e Miranda Digital ink and paint Alexandre Koyama Antônio C.S. Junior Antônio Linhares Carlos Eduardo Rosenfeld Gonçalves Caroline Fraga Penteado Chan Tong Yun Daniel de Oliveira Diana Youn Eric Honda Fernanda de Albuquerque Flávio Rafael Trambusti Gabriel de Azevedo Neves Gabriel Navarro Cintas Leonardo Reitano Luciana Vanucchi de Farias Luciano de Albuquerque Araújo Luiz Gustavo Ladislau Petronilho Marcos Farias Paula Magrini Urbinati Priscilla de B. Vertamatti Raquel G. de Oliveira Vivian Corral Production assistant Daniela Machado Sunwoo Entertainment/Anivision - Seoul, South Korea Executive Producer Jae Y Moh Head of production Sine Hwan Lee Production manager Dae Won Cho Production Coordinator Eun Young Kong Clean-up Chul Hee Han Won Gue Kang Jun Sik Lee Inbetween Jae Hee Choi Won Hwa Kim Hae Sook Shim Scanning Soo Hyun Choi Ji Yun Paek Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. - Taipei, Taiwan Head of production James Wang Animation supervisors Stephanie Liao Bunis Yang Production managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Animation May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Chun Mao Jiang Hsiang Huang Michael Huang Orma Huang Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Li Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Clean-up Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Frank Her Lili Lee Seven Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Boulder Media - Dublin, Ireland Storyboard Ken Almaguer Haylee Herrick Laura Howell Background Claire Duffy Teri Hendrich Cusumano Jack Cusumano Bruno Palma Rebecca Reynolds Louise Skinnader Vance Caines Niamh Bennett Ross Dillon Anita Walker Antonio Terlizzi Verna Jaaskinen Jonzy Byrne Tom Galvin Robert Semple John Byrne Dana Li Melissa Malone Rory Wolahan Erin Overmann Andrae Harrison Claire Lennon Layout Alana O'Brien Animation directors Gillian Comerford Stephen McGann Paul O'Flannagan Animation Joe Loftus Grace McDonnell Jamie Teehan Nick Lennox Santiago Lopez Jover Carol Nolan Peter Slattery Niamhh Breenan Niall Doherty Tom Gray Manuela Gualtieri Monica Kennedy Eugenio Laviola Colin Reid Simon Kelleghan Cormac McCabe Karen Rohde Johansson Daniel Lee Kirwan Áine Maura McGuinness Chris O'Hara Sue Penred Leah Reddington Dave Dekeyser Susan Pendred Bianca Assad Louise Bagnall Gerard Brady Eoghan Dalton Adam Kelly Stephen Kelly Michael O'Sullivan Allan White Joe Apel Mark Kilkelly Sophia Daly Raymond Quigley Finbar Coyle Fran Puerto Shane Sadler Kyla Tomlinson Ray Woods Alex Bernas Christian Cattaneo Katerina Pantela Daryl Cox Estrela Lourenco Michael Plummer Richard Kelly Robert Robinson Thomas Young Paula Garrote Aminata Joseph Michael Papanicolaou Fernanda Valverde John Atkinson Alexander Bornas Robert Robertson Special effects Deirdre Beehan Head of compositing Edward Smith Compositing supervisor Borja Chicarro Compositing Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria Supervising producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Estudio Moro - Madrid, Spain Inbetween supervisor Fernando Moro Production assistant Rocío Casas Inbetween Gracia Artigas Juan A. Carrillo Arturo Hernandez Cesar Leal Ma. Pilar Oliva Tatiana Rivero Alberto Rodriguez Carlos Zapater Post Production Post Production Manager Greg Emerson Post Production Supervisors Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Enda Boner Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixer Gary Rydstrom Sound Designer Tom Myers Sound Effects Editor Goeun Lee Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Dialogue Editors David M. Cowan Kelly Ann Foley Patrick J. Foley Michael Garcia ADR Editor Mark Keatts Music Recording at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, California Music producer Alan Meyerson Abbey Road Studios, London, England, U.K. Booking Manager Colette Barber Sound Engineer Andrew Dudman Music Copyist Dakota Music Services Soundtrack Album on WaterTower Music Songs "Unikitty, Unikitty" Written by Rick Rubin Performed by The Unikitty! The Movie Cast Courtesy of Atlantic Records Under License from Warner Music Group "Jag In A Jungle" Written by Luke Andrew Smith & Shaun Libman Performed by Brite Futures Courtesy of Votiv Music Under License from Universal Music Enterprises, LLC. "I Can Be Your Friend" Written by Phil Vischer Performed by Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Eric Bauza, and the others Courtesy of Atlantic Records Under License from Warner Music Group living in the dark it's a long story Pirate time Under the ocean Let's party Special Thanks Austin Carlson Michael Fuller Janko Grujic Matteo Oliverio Thomas Parry Pablo Gonzalez Luis Gomez Piedrahita Yi-Chien Cheng Paul Marion Wood No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. © 2021 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., The Lego Group A/S and Snipple Animation Studios. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. UNIKITTY! THE MOVIE TO BE CONTINUED ON CARTOON NETWORK Closing Logos Maxresdefault (4).jpg